Out of the Rain
by Aiedail4eva
Summary: Nikkaya is finally able to escape Amegakure which has been controlled by Pain and Konan. She makes it to Suna, not unscathed and eventually meets Gaara. Nikkaya falls for our desert rose, but will he return her feelings?
1. Broken

**This is the story of Nikkaya and Gaara. Nikkaya first graces her presence in my one shot "I Can Be Your Hero" which would come much later in this story. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of the Naruto world, sadly I only own Nikkaya.**

Chapter 1- Broken

I awoke to a friendly looking nurse. I was in a white bed in a white room. A hospital. My sigh seemed to surprise the lady in front of me and I would have apologized if I had enough air. "It may be difficult for you to breathe," the nurse said as I gasped for breath. "You were beat up pretty bad, you broke two ribs sweetie," she looked at me worriedly.

As I focused on breathing the nurse offered me a glass of water. My eyes were getting heavy and I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest. Then everything went black.

The next time my eyes opened it was dark. Soft moonlight filtered in through the window. I couldn't tell if it was the same day or not, but my breathing didn't hurt as much. Slowly I sat up, a sharp pain shooting through my right abdomen where my ribs were broken. This time the nurse was not around. I picked up the water she left and drank, quenching a deep thirst, my dry throat feeling better. I put the glass down and turned my body, legs hanging off of the bed. My feet touched the floor and I gradually put my weight on them. It hurt.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I looked around the room frowning as I tried to remember what had happened.

_*Flashback*_

_Running. My feet could not carry me fast enough as I ran from my attackers. They had ambushed me at my worst time, when I was just about to go to bed after a long tiring day. I had already used a lot of chakra earlier that day in a B-rank mission escorting a powerful business man to the Country of Earth and I had not eaten since I got home. 'Clever,' I thought to myself._

_My attackers were working for Pain (Nagato) of course. In my current home Amegakure, Pain and Konan ruled with an iron fist after taking out our previous leader Hanzō. In order to stay alive, we all had to give our allegiance to Pain. It had saddened me to watch as my Amegakure headband was slashed horizontally through the middle. I had been having trouble keeping up the act of loyalty to Pain and I could have sworn my teammates had started to notice. I never dreamed they would be so heartless as to turn me in though._

_I dodged more kunai and suddenly faced them as I ran backwards, ready to throw a jutsu at them when I backed into something…or someone. The person kicked me in the side and my breath was knocked out of me. That was when Koori took over and I blacked out._

_*End Flashback*_

I couldn't hear Koori now. I tried to reach out to her but to no avail. This often happened when she completely took over, she would use too much chakra and I wouldn't be able to find her in my head for a while.

My gaze drifted down to my hands. If I were a normal person, or even a jinjuriki for that matter, my hands would have been raw from overuse of chakra. But I was neither of these things.

I could feel my strength growing and I walked over to the window. The nurse came in the room and saw me about to exit through the window, "Wait!" she yelled. "You can't leave yet!"

"Why not?" I glared at her. Normally I would have been nicer but all the acting lately had put me in a bad mood. I knew I wasn't in the village hidden in the rain anymore. I was free.

"The Kazekage wants to speak with you," she said.

This news surprised me and made me stop reaching for the window. So I had made it to Sunagakure huh? I didn't know how I felt about this news. Suna had been my destination ever since Pain had taken over, but now that I was here I didn't know what to do. So I sat back down on the bed, "When is a good time for me to speak with him?" I said.

"He will be here sometime later today," the nurse said, looking relieved that I was going to stay. She let her hand slowly go down; it had been aimed at an alarm button used for threats or people who were trying to escape. I smiled oddly at her and she gave me an unsure look as she walked back into the hall. Her heels clicked down the hallway and when she thought she was out of hearing range I heard her whisper, "Keep an eye on room number six."

I was in room number six. I facepalmed myself which I regretted because it pained my broken ribs. Then I got ready for a long day of eating, sleeping, and some other 'unnamed' stuff.

At four o clock that afternoon, the Kazekage decided to grace me with his presence. He walked in with a serious look on his face, surrounded by his bodyguards. "Yondaime Kazekage," one of his guards said as he entered the room and I bowed as much as I could, wincing at the pain in my abdomen.

The Kazekage seated himself at a chair facing me and said, "State your name, rank, and business here."

No hello? How are you doing, you look like your hurt, blah blah? Oh well, "My name is Kaneko Nikkaya and I am a chunin of Amegakure. My village has been controlled by an S-rank ninja for a while now and my teammates stabbed me in the back last night by telling him that I do not truly support him," I said looking at the leader in front of me.

He stared at me for a while, searching for something in my face. Finally he looked away from me sighing. His eyes turned back to me and he said simply, "This is not good." I wanted to laugh at how stupid of a comment that was, but something in his eyes stopped me. He looked deeply worried and I didn't understand at first. "Who is this S-rank ninja?" he said.

I frowned, "His name is Pain. He is referred to as Lord Pain and his assistant is Lady Konan. They are part of the Akatsuki and they took control of Amegakure a while back."

The Kazekage looked as though I had just beaten him with a stick or something. "How were you able to get away?" he asked. This was the worst possible question he could have asked me. I got ready for a long explanation.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Ryyu Koori

Chapter 2- Ryyu Koori

I looked away from the Kazekage, sorting the thoughts in my head. "They attacked me last night at about eleven. I had just gotten home from a long day of work and I was weak from hunger and chakra use. I ran as fast as I could towards Sunagakure, but I knew I wasn't going to make it by just running. I turned around to fight them and ended up backing into one of them. He kicked me and I lost consciousness," I said, a hand moving to my broken ribs.

The Kazekage noticed my injury with a frown, "So how did you manage to get away?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Kazekage Yondaime, you know what a jinjuriki is right?" I said.

Yondaime frowned at me and nodded for me to go on. He was looking at me differently now and I didn't like it at all.

"Well," I said with a smile, "I'm not a jinjuriki."

The Kazekage stared at me for a while then said, "What the hell?" the anger was building up visibly on his face.

Before he could get any madder at me, I interrupted, "I am something just as odd as a jinjuriki. Maybe even more odd, at least everyone knows what a jinjuriki is right?" I smiled.

He looked at me calculatingly for a bit. "What are you then?" he seemed interested again. I understood why he would be interested, it was the very reason I kept my secret from Pain so well. I never would have gotten away from Amegakure if he had've known. This was different though, Suna wasn't evil like Ame was as far as I knew.

So I decided to tell him, "I am a mutant of sorts," I said. The Kazekage was quiet and I knew he wanted me to explain more. I sighed. "There was a man named Ryyu Nosuke. He was a genius and he once knew Orochimaru," when I said the snake man's name, Yondaime almost looked…guilty. "Nosuke got the idea from Orochimaru really. Whenever Orochimaru would go on some rant about how one day he would make mutants and change the human race, Nosuke listened.

"Nosuke came from a family line that had a fondness for dragons. His life's ambition was creating a human dragon hybrid," I paused in my explanation to see an intrigued looking Kazekage. I wondered if he could see where this was going. "Nosuke studied and experimented for most of his life. When he wasn't experimenting, he was looking for a dragon. One day he went to one of his family's estates in the Land of Snow. According to legend, the Ice Dragon or Ryyu Koori lived there. He found her and was able to use one of his family's secret jutsus, Tougyo Ryyu (dragon control). Nosuke made the Ice Dragon fly him to his home in the Land of Earth.

"Once there, his plan was all ready to fall into place. My parents were poor, they allowed Nosuke to morph me with a dragon because he promised them it would make me a splendid ninja," my voice almost cracked as I talked about my parents and Yondaime waited. "The evil man slowly mixed our DNA…he did all sorts of terrible things I'm sure. In the end, he sealed Koori inside of me," I looked at the Kazekage.

Yondaime was very good at keeping his emotions a secret. Anyone would have been shocked by my story, but he just sat there. The man sighed, "So I am still left asking, how did you get away?"

The answer was obvious to me and he probably understood already, but he still had to ask, "Koori took over my brain and got us out of there. We kind of share a brain, though I am still in control. I actually haven't heard from her since the attack last night," I said frowning. I searched for Koori again and could feel her on the edge of my consciousness. She could hear me but wasn't able to talk to me just yet.

The Kazekage looked at me weirdly at the last part, "You share a brain with it? The dragon demon doesn't try to take control of you?"

This man was starting to worry me. He believed every odd thing I said about the dragon being sealed in me, all the mutant stuff, listened to everything I said with no comment at all, but when it was about us sharing a brain he got weirded out? What a strange man.

"Koori isn't a demon," I said, "She is actually pretty nice, well when she isn't angry. She doesn't like you by the way," I added with a grin.

I wasn't sure if the Kazekage was ok. He looked kinda pale from our conversation and a little stressed. Only one thing was for sure, this man would probably never let me leave his village after learning my secret. Joy. My heart sunk as I realized that my freedom was gone again.

Yondaime called for my nurse. "Satomi," he said when she entered the room.

The nurse or 'Satomi' as I had just learned bowed, "Yondaime Kazekage," she said respectfully.

"I need this girl moved to a more secure room," he said. "She is more than I imagined. Please let me know when she is fully healed," the Kazekage said.

Satomi nodded, her black ponytail bobbing slightly, "Yes sir, I understand." She bowed again as the Kazekage left the room. Satomi walked up to me, "Sorry, but moving you will be easier this way," I understood her a little too late. She pulled a needle from behind her back and stabbed my arm with it. My scream was choked off with an overwhelming tiredness. The last thing I saw was a fake frown plastered on her evil little face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these chapters have been pretty short but hey, at least I updated one day after the other right? Lol, hope you enjoy! :) <strong>

**Please review, it would be much appreciated. What do you think about Nikkaya so far? Is her story too unbelievable? Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
